2009
2008 > 2009 > 2010 Bandas reformadas * Blink-182 * Faith No More * Limp Bizkit Bandas separadas * After Forever * Juliette and the Licks * Silver Jews Mortes * 6 de xaneiro - Ron Asheton, guitarrista estadounidense. The Stooges. * 13 de agosto - Les Paul, guitarrista e inventor estadounidense. Lanzamentos Xaneiro * 6 de xaneiro - Merriweather Post Pavilion - Animal Collective * 23 de xaneiro - A-Lex - Sepultura **''Working on a Dream'' - Bruce Springsteen * 26 de xaneiro - Tonight: Franz Ferdinand - Franz Ferdinand * 27 de xaneiro - For(N)ever - Hoobastank Febreiro * 3 de febreiro - Evisceration Plague - Cannibal Corpse * 13 de febreiro - Give Me Fire - Mando Diao * 17 de febreiro - Common Existence - Thursday * 27 de febreiro - No Line on the Horizon - U2 Marzo * 2 de marzo - Everyday Demons - The Answer * 10 de marzo - Not Without a Fight - New Found Glory * 16 de marzo - Dark Days/Light Years - Super Furry Animals * 24 de marzo - Crack the Skye - Mastodon Abril * 6 de abril - Kingdom of Rust - Doves * 7 de abril - Deep Cuts - A Perfect Circle * 20 de abril - The Infection - Chimaira Maio * 2 de maio - Grey Britain - Gallows * 5 de maio - Wars and Rumors of Wars - The Chariot * 12 de maio - Sewn Together - Meat Puppets Xuño * 2 de xuño - Big Whiskey and the GrooGrux King - Dave Matthews Band ** Let the Dominoes Fall - Rancid * 8 de xuño - Battle for the Sun - Placebo * 9 de xuño - The Eternal - Sonic Youth * 15 de xuño - Spinnerette - Spinnerette * 16 de xuño - Monuments and Melodies - Incubus * 23 de xuño - Black Clouds and Silver Linings - Dream Theater ** Octahedron - The Mars Volta Xullo * 13 de xullo - Billy Talent III - Billy Talent * 21 de xullo - Music for Cougars - Sugar Ray Agosto * 4 de agosto - No One's First and You're Next - Modest Mouse * 19 de agosto - Humbug - Arctic Monkeys * 3 de novembro - Say Anything - Say Anything Setembro * 1 de setembro - Here Comes Science - They Might Be Giants * 14 de setembro - The Resistance - Muse * 20 de setembro - Backspacer - Pearl Jam * 22 de setembro - Daisy - Brand New * 25 de setembro - Black Gives Way to Blue - Alice in Chains Outubro * 13 de outubro - Blue Record - Baroness * 20 de outubro - Axe to Fall - Converge * 23 de outubro - Cosmic Egg - Wolfmother Novembro * 9 de novembro - Only Revolutions - Biffy Clyro * 16 de novembro - Them Crooked Vultures - Them Crooked Vultures Category:Década de 2000